muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Scarecroe
The Look-In Picture Strip Archive This is really just an excuse to dip my toe into the wonderful world of Wiki (otherwise, I would have just emailed you as usual). And I figure the safest place to do that would be your Talk page. I searched around the Muppet Wiki for a link or a topic on The Look-In Picture Strip Archive but found only your reference to the magazine itself. Prolly just an oversight on my part, but here's the link just the same. Apparently, these guys are making available all the Picture Strips. They have maybe 25% of the issues -- mostly sci-fi stuff (Bionics, Space:1999, Tomorrow People, etc.), but I noticed that the Muppets figure prominently on some covers (one with Steve). I figure you could hit them up for some scans of whatever Muppet strips they might have. Couldn't hurt to try. Definately worth more than, say, a used spatula from a going-out-of-business pancake place over in Passaic. -- Paulie Alex7000 21:35, 17 March 2006 (UTC) :We talked about htis last night, but yeah, that's a great resource! I'll have to see if I can set up an information exchange with them. -- Scott Scarecroe 17:34, 18 March 2006 (UTC) Vote Policy I did a first pass on a Muppet Wiki Vote Page policy based on what people have been suggesting. Feel free to take a look, add to it, clean it up and whatnot. -- BradFraggle 00:47, 17 March 2006 (UTC) M.Wiki tag Cool, you put the tag in. Is it possible to make it flush with the right? That might look nice. -- Danny Toughpigs 15:59, 16 March 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, I'm playing with it now. I had no idea about the Tagline script. -- Scott Scarecroe 16:04, 16 March 2006 (UTC) Joe Mathieu books I started a new type page of Joe Mathieu Books as an experiment. I thought I'd put together a selection of Mathieu's more prominent/interesting books. It could either be on the Joe Mathieu page, or a separate page linked from there. Do you think that's a good idea, or a waste of time? -- Danny Toughpigs 15:13, 16 March 2006 (UTC) :I think it's a great idea! I wonder though, what's our criteria for "more prominent/interesting books"? We're not stuck for space, I'd love to put an entire gallery of his stuff together. I might try out a different layout though. -- Scott Scarecroe 15:21, 16 March 2006 (UTC) ::The criteria is whatever I think is interesting, I guess. I dunno. I didn't know how long the page should be. What kind of layout are you thinking of? -- Danny Toughpigs 15:57, 16 March 2006 (UTC) :::I was thinking of a gallery like the New Images gallery. I like the idea of looking at a mosaic of Joe covers. -- Scott Scarecroe 15:58, 16 March 2006 (UTC) ::::I like that too... -- Danny Toughpigs 16:01, 16 March 2006 (UTC) The Invisible Man Did you create an invisible "From Muppet Wiki" tag? -- Danny Toughpigs 04:45, 16 March 2006 (UTC) :Hubba wha? -- Scott Scarecroe 14:08, 16 March 2006 (UTC) ::Well, there's one there. You can see it if you select and copy text from an article page (the actual page, not the edit screen), including the title. Paste that into another page, or a Word document or anything, and the phrase "From Muppet Wiki" magically appears under the title. I thought you did something sneaky on the Monobook file, but maybe Wikicities did it. I assume it's there so when the bots come by to copy our stuff into other sites, they'll include the note about where it comes from. -- Danny Toughpigs 14:45, 16 March 2006 (UTC) :::Interesting. It's just in Firefox and IE and not Opera, meaning web-bot programs like that site we found won't be picking it up. It's just designed for users using a mouse on certain browsers. :::Do you remember the URL of that site that was duplicating our stuff? I'm not going to be able to use style sheets to achieve that, it's something that has to be done to the database. -- Scott Scarecroe 14:57, 16 March 2006 (UTC) ::::Yeah, it's Talok.org. -- Danny Toughpigs 15:04, 16 March 2006 (UTC) Can You Tell Me How To Move Articles Hey, why for did you move that article back? -- Danny Toughpigs 21:13, 15 March 2006 (UTC) :Because it's a disambiguation: Can You Tell Me How to Get to Sesame Street. -- Scott Scarecroe 21:18, 15 March 2006 (UTC) Scott's talk page archive *User Talk Archives